1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving mechanism that drives an imaging element and to optical equipment provided with the driving mechanism.
2. Description of the Related art
There are many devices that serve as vibration reduction apparatuses which are capable of suppressing blur of captured images due to blurring caused by hand and the like. For example, a vibration reduction apparatus is known that moves an optical component, such as a correction lens, an imaging element or the like, in an X direction and a Y direction of an X-Y plane that is orthogonal to an optical axis Z, in accordance with detected vibrations. As a driving apparatus of this vibration reduction apparatus, a driving mechanism with a two-level structure is known. The driving mechanism is provided with an X-direction movement section and a Y-direction movement section that employ combinations of magnets and coils (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-241751).